Under The Skin
by lox-melyanna-xol
Summary: Draco se topa con el temple de la persona a la que está atado. Es esto el inicio, pues no sabe aún qué tanto van a afectarle los negocios de su padre. Lo que hay detrás es todo un dilema.


**xXx UNDER THE SKIN xXx**

**I**

**Causa Perdida**

Canción: Lost cause

Intérprete: Beck

♪ _Your sorry eyes; they cut through bone ♪_

El tiempo no pudo haber pasado más rápido para Lill, quien se sentía nerviosa y se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. ¿Era tarde ya¿o temprano del día siguiente? No tenía idea.

Seguramente Varney tampoco podría dormir, pero ella no deseaba turbar su tranquilidad. Mientras le demostrara menos que le extrañaría, mejor.

Acomodó las almohadas y se metió bajo las mantas. Por un momento quiso llamar a TEOS, pero debía descansar, ya tendría tiempo después de hablar con The Ensemble Of Shadows.

xxx

Hacía ya tiempo en que los espíritus no estaban tan callados como esa madrugada. Las chispeantes luces se deslizaban pausadamente alrededor de Varney. Cubrió las marcas de su torso con el suéter beige de la misma forma en la que encubría su pasado en este lugar muggle, según le pareció por un momento.

"No puedes regresar al mundo mágico" dictaminó TEOS.

- Lo sé – respondió Varney con calma.

"Si antes era riesgoso, ahora pones a Lill en un mayor peligro"

- Lo sé.

"Sabemos lo que sucederá si eres impulsivo"

- Lo sé – estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"... y será peor que la última vez"

- ¡Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió la última vez! – gritó recordando el rostro de su opresor, al igual que el placer impreso en aquél mientras le fecundaba un insoportable tormento aún a costa de su propio debilitamiento – Así que deja de recordármelo.

♪ _They make it hard to leave you alone♪_

"¡Entonces desiste en planear la forma de regresar! La instruiste bien, es momento de que se valla. No te extralimites."

Había más en su cabeza de lo que podría controlar. Sabía que existían posibilidades pero ambos se tornarían blancos fáciles de derribar.

- Sólo un poco – susurró Varney.

Corrió la alfombra debajo de su cama que cubría una trampilla que a su vez ocultaba un baúl con un magnífico grabado de dragones custodiando un manzano. Revolvió un par de veces los paquetes dentro hasta dar con el pequeño estuche color púrpura y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras después de dejar la habitación en orden. Ella le esperaba en la sala con la capa puesta. No pareció advertir su presencia, sus ojos azules seguían clavados en la mesa de centro.

- Es hora.

Abandonaron en silencio la casita color blanco. Sus fantasías en las que anhelaban no separarse, se salpicaron de recuerdos donde objetos se estrellaban contra las paredes repetidas veces, luces danzaban a su alrededor en clave de sol y voces de ultratumba señalaban el proceso que debían llevar los encantamientos a la vez que denotaban las deficiencias de la comunicación debida.

Al cabo de quince minutos que pasaron entre las calles rústicas de la villa, se vieron frente a la entrada del parque... la puerta a este mundo que trastornó para siempre la existencia de ambos. Caminaron entre los árboles hasta llegar a un espacio despejado, el lugar era inconfundible. La nostalgia los golpeó con fuerza a través del nexo que mantenían, pero no se atrevieron a decir palabra al respecto.

El traslador estaba en posición (en razón de lo que una lata de anchoas pudiera ofrecer). Como un gesto moderado de lo que sentía, Lill extendió su mano, pero Varney le tomó por los hombros.

- A través de las estaciones, Lill, en medio de la tempestad. No importa el cómo, nos volveremos a ver.

- Por Voldemort que así será.

♪ _Leave you here wearing your wounds♪_

- No quería que te fueras sólo con lo que te he entregado de mí – Varney sacó del bolsillo el estuche púrpura y lo puso en sus manos -. Sé que esto va a servirte, se cauta.

El traslador dio un destello, por lo que Lill se sacó de encima sus manos y se apresuró a aferrarse a la lata.

- Nos veremos.

Draco pudo darse cuenta de que todo iba de mal en peor cuando tuvo que beber esa odiosa pócima color verde para poder dormir. El sabor era horrible y la espera por el sueño era un tanto peor. Subió a su cama, la habitación le daba vueltas. El sabor a óxido no era nada grato, siempre que se drogaba con somníferos le daba náuseas al notar que todo a su alrededor se iba desvaneciendo.

Los hombres del ministerio de magia habían venido por tercera vez en ese mes para registrarlo todo. Sabía a la perfección que su padre no era ningún tonto e inquietarse significaba menospreciar su audacia. Sin embargo, los objetos prohibidos por la ley mágica no era su principal preocupación, sino su empleo. Ya había visto las severas lesiones que su padre había sufrido por esta causa y la poca importancia con la que eran tratadas al no poder asistir con un medimago como tal puesto que abriría averiguación previa.

Incrementando el estrés, el señor Nott les había hecho una visita a medio día para almorzar. Las noticias alteraron a su padre, pero no le comunicó lo ocurrido, su madre sólo le hizo fuerte. El resto del día ambos se sumergieron entre planos, rescisiones de contratos y uno que otro emplazamiento. Negocios familiares.

♪ _Waving your guns at somebody new♪_

Morfeo simplemente llevó el reflejo de Sarah a su cabeza, fue demasiado en todos los aspectos, impura además. La conoció en esas convenciones a las que su padre le hizo acudir (de alguna forma, encontró en Howarts un descanso de todo ese trabajo que efectuó al estar en casa). Pero no duró, fue ella un espejismo en el lago, roto por la piedra que lanzó su padre con fuerza y se convirtió en una mujer de ojos azules que con sólo levantar los brazos hacía que Voldemort emergiera a sus espaldas y a la que estaría atado el resto de su vida.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

En la estación King's Cross los muggles se mezclaban entre magos sin saberlo, quienes aprovechaban cada simple distracción para acceder a la plataforma 9 ¾. Se abría así un universo alterno para su protección.

Lejos de los ruidosos estudiantes y sus acompañantes, una adolescente de ojos azules y mirada perdida esperaba junto a su chofer. Aquel hombre alto y robusto que tenía en la cara una expresión grave, había introducido ya a la máquina escarlata el equipaje de la joven y esperaba pacientemente dejarla en "buenas manos" como el jefe de familia había establecido. No hubo objeción por parte de la protegida, quien esperaba pacientemente el término de las formalidades.

♪ _Baby you're lost♪_

Quince minutos antes de que el tren se pusiese en marcha y justo en el momento en el que el chofer sugería que abordara, llegó el susodicho con sus dos amigos escoltándole. Draco habló con suavidad, pero con desconfianza:

- Lamento el haberle hecho esperar – expresó hacia Lill, pues no concebía el hablarle al sirviente como si fuera un igual por obvias razones.

- No es razón de preocupación. Me encuentro resguardada por el empleado de confianza de mi padre y, aunque no veo ningún peligro inminente por aquí, le ha sido confiada la tarea de permanecer a mi lado hasta encontrarme en su compañía.

Dicho esto, Lill se volvió hacia Jeff para darle un beso de despedida, obligando a Draco a mostrar un poco de buenos modales aún considerándolo alguien inferior.

- Permítame señalar que la señorita se encuentra ahora bajo asistencia y protección mía, le agradecería que entregara mis respetos y los de mi padre al señor Jao.

- Sus respetos serán entregados señor, dejo a la señorita bajo su "asistencia y protección" – lo ultimo lo dijo con un vago aire de ironía -. Con su permiso me retiro a llevar a cabo las labores que me han sido encomendadas. Señorita, señores.

Dichas las palabras sacramentales el chofer se alejó deprisa. Los jóvenes abordaron el tren al mismo apresurado paso que el hombre.

Draco podía sentir la presión, pero no podía demostrarla. Mandó a Crabbe y a Goyle a buscar un compartimiento disponible, pero caminar a su lado incrementaba el estrés, así que salió a flote su ego maniaco.

♪ _Baby you're a lost cause♪_

- Espero que te sientas cómoda después de ese periodo fuera de aquí – mientras hablaba, Lill le vio como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos -, haré lo necesario para que esto suceda en la medida de lo posible y de lo que sé que mi padre puede proporcionarnos que créeme, es bastante. Al encontrarnos bajo el mismo ambiente y relaciones, puedo suponer que Howarts no es por demás un lugar de lo más grato. Tú sabes, la administración del colegio es pésima y aunque mi padre ha intentado poner remedio a esto, los ancianos del consejo no han sido nada observadores en cuanto a su realidad donde nuestra calidad educativa cae por los suelos bajo la batuta de Dumbledore. Sabiendo de antemano que hay algunas otras opciones educativas, por desgracia hay otros factores que impiden el traslado a esas buenas escuelas, como Durmstrang, por ejemplo. Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya sabes lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los san­gre sucia... En cambio, en el Instituto Durmstrang no admi­ten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen única­mente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros y a la que ningún profesor ha podido resistir. Por otro lado en casa he logrado ser instruido por uno de los mejores en la materia, pero en lo personal preferiría ver algo digno de estudio por las horas que nos imponen de clase que...

- No me interesa – interrumpió Lill con la más sincera expresión de aburrimiento -. No eres más que la bazofia prefabricada por el estereotipo clásico del sangre limpia del estrato social alto que ha sido educado por las migas de aquella colonización oscura. Tus sueños, al igual que tus dotes de grandeza se encuentran mal fundados, pero tus pesadillas no. Idolatras a Lord Voldemort como un dios, pensando que te encuentras en asociación directa con el pensamiento vivo y tangible de Salazar Slytherin. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que no sabrías cómo actuar llegado el momento en el que te marquen el brazo como una res.

El fervor interno llegó a ensordecer al Slytherin. Podría haber sujetado por el cuello a esta mujer tan insolente que había ofendido antes su vanidad, pero en nada se compararía con la actual agresión a su honor. Estaba plenamente consiente de que no habría que retenerla de esa forma como la vez anterior porque ahora no intentaba huir y el reflejo que le devolvían sus ojos era una impresión tan distinta de aquel miedo, que le hizo tener escalofríos.

♪ _There's too many people you used to know♪_

- No puede venir a llamarme bazofia ni ofender a mi respetable familia quien se ha vendido a ella como una cualquiera.

- Aunque sea lo único que puede adquirir tu _respetable_ familia para ti, no se trata de una compraventa. Ambos hemos sido dados en compensación por los favores que nuestros padres se cobrarán. Yo acepto esta parte del trato, Malfoy, pero si esperas que ejerza como dama de compañía será mejor que no cuentes conmigo.

- Eres una...

- Acostúmbrate, _querido_.

De por sí, el rubio no tenía paciencia para soportar palabras tan impertinentes. La ira latía en su garganta, pero ella no esperaba una reacción, le retaba directamente. No podía responder de la manera que el quería, pues su padre había señalado con anterioridad que era mejor que se resignase o las consecuencias afectarían a la familia. Como sea que esto fuere, también debía poner parámetros si le obligaban a estar con ella.

- No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma de mi familia de nuevo ¿Te enteras? – dijo al tomarle fuertemente de los hombros contra la pared.

Ella tomó una de las manos de su opresor para liberarse. En ese momento, una voz masculina le ordenó que la soltase. Draco se volvió para toparse con una varita que apuntaba a su nariz. Pudo darse un momento para decir algo al intruso, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió. Sintió como la joven oprimía su muñeca y le invadió una terrible sensación de letargo donde las piernas no respondían bien. No pudo sostenerla más por la fuerza y ella se quitó sus manos de encima con gran facilidad, dejándolo turbado.

- No te preocupes, Elliot, sólo estábamos conversando... ¡Padma, pero qué bien te ves!

♪ _They see you coming they see you go♪_

- Lill, te extrañamos tanto – dijo Padme Patil con ese gesto infantil que persistía en ella.

- Tengo mucho que contarles – indicó Lill con una sonrisa a su amigo ojiverde que había acudido en su auxilio para animarle a seguirlas.

Elliot dio una ultima mirada de desprecio a Malfoy antes de ir tras ellas.

Pudo ver como se marchaban hacia otro compartimiento donde seguramente viajaría con sus amigos. Gregory y Vincent le miraron todavía con extrañeza cuando le encontraron, pues era fácil ver el desconcierto en su rostro. No tardó mucho para recuperar la compostura y proferir a sus amigos un par de insultos por lo lentos que eran.

Lill creía que no había mucho qué decir por su parte, pero había sido demasiado tiempo fuera del castillo como para pasar todo por alto. Hubo muchas caras expectantes en el compartimiento, deseando escuchar un gran historia.

- ¿Y bien? – Betsy, la más curiosa del grupo de amigos intentaba obtener un poco más de información.

♪ _They know your secrets and you know theirs♪_

Sabía que debía satisfacer la curiosidad de todos y conseguirlo era asunto difícil teniendo en cuenta que debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras. Transformar las cosas no era nada fácil, ellos sabían perfectamente que el motivo de su ausencia era pasar un buen tiempo con Anna Varney dado que se los dijo antes de partir.

♪ _This town is crazy; nobody cares♪_

- Pues... fue un gran viaje – sonrió Lill tímidamente intentando esconder sus manos bajo la túnica.

- ¿Un "gran viaje"¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Elliot con aire incierto.

- Sí, es sólo que... me agradaría más escuchar qué tal les ha ido a ustedes aquí. Hace tanto tiempo que no los veo y, debe haber mucho qué contar – desvió un poco la tensión, o al menos era eso lo que deseaba.

- Si quieres escuchar que tal nos ha ido aquí sin ti, podríamos hacer un esfuerzo – sonrió Padme y siguió con tacto -. Pues, hubo muchos cambios desde que te fuiste de aquí. Sí, mira, el heredero resultó no ser ningún alumno activo del colegio como todos suponíamos, sino...

- Tom Riddle – agregó inconscientemente.

- ¡Así es, y fue Harry Potter quien nos salvó a todos! Mis tíos dicen que es una suerte que esté en el colegio mientras estemos Parvati y yo aquí.

♪ _I'm tired of fighting, fighting for a lost cause ♪_

Elliot observó los ojos ausentes de la recién llegada, demasiado obvio que no estaba escucharlo y no había indicios de que quisiera hacerlo.

- Parece que a ti no te da gusto de vernos – levantó la voz para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Yo...

♪ _There's a place where you are going♪_

- Ya te han puesto al tanto de lo que ha sucedido aquí Lill y no precisamente Padme. Si no quieres contarnos lo que sucedió en ese "gran viaje" es mejor no preguntar. Puede verse que has socializado con Malfoy...

♪ _You ain't never been before♪_

- ¡No tengo nada que ver con ese bastardo! – consignó Lill de manera tan enérgica que hasta Luna Lovegood, quien leía apacible al otro lado del compartimiento volteó con una expresión de espanto.

♪ _No one left to watch your back now♪_

Una gota se estrelló contra la ventana, luego vino otra y otra más hasta que se convirtió en una feroz tormenta.

♪ _No one standing at your door♪_

Hubo un silencio general por la expresión colérica que irrumpía en su rostro. Eso era suficiente respuesta para Elliot. Lill aterrizó en el planeta cuando los demás la vieron con tristeza y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, tanto en el mismo compartimiento como por separado. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil entender que no tenía la mas mínima intención de contar nada?

♪ _That's what you thought love was for♪_

No le importaba dar más explicaciones, solo esperaba que el tiempo transcurriese. Pero se sucedía tan lento como aquella noche.

* * *

_Si buscan mas detalles, los hay en "El objeto de mi ¿aprecio?". Supongo que se encuentran en un plano bastante inocente de los personajes. Como sea, no es necesario leer el otro fic._

_Yoru, este es tu fic. Ahora sí voy a actualizar porque ya vi que estoy fuera de practica u.u. Te quiero mucho hermanita._


End file.
